Cherryblossoms
by bloodlover28
Summary: Will Naruto be able to stay with the vampire he loves or will the mischievious wolf make him love him? With Itachi gone to war will Naruto be able to with stand a wolf that keeps coming back? Naruto/Itachi Rated M for many reasons
1. Chapter 1

**(Cherry blossoms)**

**Chapter 1**

'**The beginning'**

'_These are the days of war. But don't worry no humans will be hurt. But for vampires and werewolf's now that's a hole other story. The war is between the werewolves and the vampires. Though some don't want to fight but they know that they must. So here is the story of a vampire who would rather risk everything to be with the one he loved.' _

* * *

Itachi looks up at the moon. It was a clear spring night and Itachi was trying to enjoy it. Itachi was sitting at the bottom of a Sakura tree looking at the moon while listening to the people down the hill. He wished that he, Itachi the vampire, could join them. But, alas he could not. Itachi glances back at the moon as he sighed.

* * *

Girls, Girls, and more Girls. Girls were every where! But Naruto was not as excited about it as much as his friend Choji did. In fact Naruto just sighed. Naruto walked off as Choji chased girls. Naruto walked off looking around at everything but he really wasn't looking at anything, he was just off in his own little world.

He snapped out of his daze when he tripped on something. Naruto looked up from the ground to see that he landed on a guy. Naruto gazed into his eyes. The guy just blinked at him.

"um…..can you get off?" he asked.

Naruto blushed bright red and scrambled off of the guy.

"G-Gomen sai" Naruto stuttered

The guy just chuckled and stood up.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"I'm U-Uzimaki Naruto" They shook hands and Naruto gasped.

"y-your hands are cold." The blond said. Itachi just smiled at him.

"of course. I'm a vampire. Naruto… you have very beautiful eyes." Itachi said as he held on to Narutos hand.

Naruto couldn't help but blush. Itachi pulled Naruto to him and put his nose on Naruto's neck right were he knew the blood was flowing. Naruto gasped when Itachi stuck out his tongue and licked his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he shivered.

"I'm licking your neck." Itachi pointed out. Naruto just nodded.

* * *

Naruto looks up at the moon from the spot were he sat, witch by the way was between Itachi's legs. He wasn't sure why he was but he liked it. He knew Itachi was a vampire and yet he didn't care. There was something about Itachi that Naruto liked. Maybe it was because he was so gentle with him? Naruto glances back at Itachi. Itachi just smiled at him. Naruto sat up and turned around so he was looking at Itachi in the eyes. Those beautiful red eyes…. Naruto shook his head.

"Itachi-sama?" The blond asked.

"Yes Naru-chan?" Itachi asked.

"W-why haven't you killed me? I mean I love the fact that you didn't but why not, I mean aren't vampires supposed to drink peoples blood until their dead? And you haven't took any of my blood. Is there something wrong with me?" Naruto said in one breath. Itachi just smiled at him.

"Naru-chan, I haven't had any of your blood because I don't want to kill you. And you think your weird? I just told you that I'm a vampire and you want to know if something is wrong with you? To tell the truth I didn't know why I haven't killed you I just don't want you dead. I cant see you being dead." Itachi confessed. Naruto smiled widely.

"I'm happy to here that." Naruto said as he hugged Itachi.

Itachi just smiled down at the little blond. Itachi sniffed Naruto's neck and shivered. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to resist the urge to bite his little Naru-chan. Naruto looked up at Itachi's face.

"what's wrong Itachi-sama?" the blond asked.

But Itachi just shook his head. Naruto and Itachi stood up when they heard Choji yelling for Naruto. Naruto looked down at his friend.

"what Choji?!" Naruto asked.

"I got two girls. One for me and one for you!" Choji yelled to the blond.

Naruto just sighed and shook his head. He then looked at Itachi.

"I don't want to go but I have to." The blond said. Itachi nodded.

"will I see you again?" The blond sadly asked.

Itachi smiled at Naruto.

"Of course. Tomorrow night I will come to you from the rain." Itachi said as he cupped Naruto's cheek and kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand.

"You promise?" The blond asked. Itachi smiled.

" From the rain I will come." Was all Itachi said when he disappeared.

Naruto sighed and walked down the hill to his friend.

"Have fun tonight Choji." The blond said as he walked past his friend.

Choji watched his friend walk home as he shrugged.

"more for me." Choji said as he walked off with the two girls.

* * *

(A/N: ok chapter one done and only your god knows how much is to come!) (840 words)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Cherry blossoms)**

**Chapter 2**

'**From the rain I'll come'**

_

* * *

_

'_From the rain I'll come' _Naruto shot strait up in bed. Itachi's words still swirled around in his head. Naruto looked over at the window that the wind blew open. He glared at it, it had woke him up and he was mad at it. Naruto got up and looked out. It was pouring down rain. Naruto just shrugged and closed the windows.

He started to make his way back to his bed when he felt a cool breath on the back of his neck. Naruto stopped and shivered. He slowly turned and looked behind him and…… there was nothing there. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"looking for someone?" a voice asked.

Naruto jumped and turned toward his bed and saw a black figure sitting on his bed. The figure moved to the side and turned on the lamp that was beside the bed. Naruto gasped.

"Itachi-sama?" the blond asked amazed.

Itachi just smiled. Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down beside Itachi. And Itachi pulled Naruto onto his lap and held him close. Naruto sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Itachi.

"I must leave before dawn." Itachi whispered as he kissed the edge of Naruto's ear.

Naruto pulled away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I must go to battle."

Naruto held on tighter to Itachi. He knew all about the battle but he didn't think that Itachi would be apart of it. But alas he knew he could not stop him. But he wanted to. Naruto putt's his face in Itachi's neck.

"If I told you that I wanted you to stay would you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid not." Itachi replied.

"I thought so." Naruto sighs.

Itachi holds Naruto close.

"We have tonight. And to night I will be with you and you with me." Itachi said.

"I'll always be by your side."

Itachi stands up and lays Naruto down onto the bed and climbs up over him and kisses him on the lips.

"Tonight I will show you how much I love you." Itachi said as he petted Naruto's face.

* * *

And that's what they did. They made love. There was so much love in it Naruto couldn't help but cry. Itachi had wiped the tears away. They were together and that's all that they cared about. As long as they had each other they could do anything.

* * *

Naruto woke when he felt Itachi sit up. Naruto leans up and puts his hand on Itachi's bare back. Itachi turns and grabs Naruto's hand.

"It's almost dawn?" Naruto guessed.

Itachi nodded and sat down on the bed. Naruto crawled over and laid beside him. Itachi petted Naruto's hair.

"Please promise me that you'll come back." Naruto said as he grabbed Itachi's hand.

Itachi squeezed Naruto's hand. He didn't know if he would be able to come back. No one knew who was going to win this battle. All Itachi knew was that he had to go into battle. He had to protect Naruto and everyone else. Even his baby brother.

"Naruto…" Itachi started without looking at him. "Would you like to know my story?"

"If you would like to tell me I'll listen." Naruto said.

Itachi keeps looking out the window.

"Then I shall tell you…"

_________________________________Itachi's story________________________

"_It was the year 982. I was 18 and Sasuke was 15, the same age as you. It was on an stormy summer day. My father came home from being away at sea. But it was weird. He didn't have any fish with him and his clothes were all torn. My mother just thought that _he _was in a ship wreck and god had let him live, so she cleaned him up and made him a huge dinner. But he didn't eat. There was tones of food and yet he just sat there staring at my mom like she was a piece of meat."_

"_And of course I didn't know at the time that he had already tried to bite mother. But after dinner Sasuke told me that our mother was acting really strange. I went to our parents room to ask him about it when I saw him draining my mother of blood. He let the lifeless body fall to the ground when he saw me. He ran for me and I tried to run away but he was faster than I. He knocked me to the ground and tried to bite me and I fought as hard as I could. But he caught my hands and held them above my head."_

"_He looked down at me and said, 'Your going to die or I could just make you a span of the devil like my self? What do you think Itachi? Should I?' I fought against him and told him, 'I'd rather die than join you.' He got mad at me and bite my neck."_

"_I still remember the pain." Itachi shudders. "He drained me of almost all of my blood and then cut his wrist and forced me to drink his blood. I knew I was screaming but I couldn't really hear it. After a while I just laid there hoping I'd die but my heart just stopped. And I was still alive in a way."_

"_When I opened my eyes I saw my father and heard the blood in him that he had taken from my mother and I pounced on him and drank all of his blood. When I realized what I did and jumped off of him and looked at him. He just smiled at me and said, 'that's my boy.' I cut his head off after that."_

"_But right when I did that Sasuke had walked in and saw the sword in my hand and our mother and father on the floor dead. He had thought that I killed them both. He ran out and screamed that he 'was going to tell every one every thing' that I had done. I was scared so I ran after him and killed everyone that he had tried to talk to. In the end I ended up killing everyone in our clan."_

"_I tried to tell Sasuke but he wouldn't listen so I changed him so if he told anyone they'd kill him too. But he didn't tell anyone. The leader knows that Sasuke is a vampire. And to this day he still thinks that I killed both of our parents and he wont listen to the truth. The Leader of this village wont even let me tell my story. They don't care, all of them want me dead. They want Sasuke so they have a secret weapon but he doesn't even know how to use his powers. And they wont let me teach him." _

___________________End of story__________________________________________

Naruto looks up at him.

"I'm so sorry Itachi." Naruto said as he started to cry.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you had to go through so much pain."

Itachi picked Naruto up and sat him on his lap. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and cried into his neck.

"Naruto, It's not your fault. You couldn't have caused any thing."

"Yes but I just……I don't want you to hurt."

Itachi hugged him closer to his body.

"But if it hadn't have happened I wouldn't be here with you."

Naruto stopped crying and nodded. He knew it was true. Even though he wanted to go back in time and help Itachi, Naruto knew he was happy that Itachi was here.

"Naruto, ………It's time." Itachi said.

Naruto nodded and let Itachi pick him up and lay him in the bed. Itachi put his clothes on and turned back to Naruto. Naruto was trying really hard not to cry. Itachi's face held a sad emotion in it when he saw Naruto trying not to cry. Itachi petted Naruto's face one last time.

Itachi bent down and kissed Naruto one last time.

"I'll try to write to you." Itachi replied as he walked over to the window.

"Come back to me." Naruto said.

"I'll try."

He looked one last time at Naruto and jumped out the window. As soon as Naruto was sure Itachi had left. He finally let his tears fall. Naruto knew that Itachi might not return and that scared him. He didn't want to be alone. Not again.

* * *

(A/N: Ok Chapter two, done. Though it's sad…. Now let me see… What to do for the next chapter? *pets a bag of potatoes that has a sticky note that says 'cat'*) (1439 words)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Cherry blossoms)___

**Chapter 3**

'**A war and a heartache'**

_(A/N: Hay bloodlover28 here, I just wanted you all to know I'm going to try and brighten up this chapter. The last one's were way to sad so here's this one to make it a little less sad but not to happy to ruin the sound of the story. And plus this one is longer! Now on wiff the story!)_

* * *

_Morning _

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and looks around his room. 'Was Itachi really here last night?' Naruto wondered. He wiped his eyes and felt the dried tears. Itachi had to have been there last night, why else would he have cried himself to sleep? Then the memory from last night came flooding into his head.

Naruto covered his face with his hands and started to cry.

__________________________________ITACHI________________________________

Itachi sits on a rock and looks at his hands. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to be with Naruto. But he knew he had to do this. He was the oldest one here and he had to protect Naruto no matter what happens to himself.

Itachi, for the first time getting there, cried to himself.

________________________________NARUTO_______________________________

Naruto slowly walks to school with his head held low. He didn't want to go but he had to, he thought that maybe school would keep him from thinking about Itachi. _Itachi. _Naruto held back his tears.

Just then Gaara, Naruto's closest friend, walked up beside him.

"Hay Naruto, What's wrong?" The red head asked.

Naruto looks at him and tells him everything.

"Hmmm I see Uchiha Itachi, He's a pretty nice guy." Gaara said as they walked into the school.

Naruto stopped and looked at Gaara.

"You know Itachi?" He asked.

Gaara looks at him.

"Well yeah. I'm a vampire. All of us vampires know of Itachi. Though none of us, except me and a few others, know of the real story, and from what you've told me Itachi told you the real story."

"Oh my god Gaara…"

"What?"

"I totally forgot that you were a vampire. I just got so use to you I forgot."

Gaara smiled at him.

"It's ok Naruto. Now come on class is going to start."

"Kay."

Naruto and Gaara then walked off to their first hour.

__________________________lunch time___________________________________

Naruto sat down be side Gaara, who was leaning back against a Sakura tree.

"So is he going to change you?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"Change me?" Naruto asked as he took a drink of his apple juice.

"Turn you in to a Vampire."

Naruto spit Apple juice every where and looked at Gaara.

"Jeez Naruto! It was just a question."

"Yeah a very blunt one."

"So? It's not like I asked if you two had sex yet!"

"……."

"EW!! You guys had sex?!"

Naruto jumped on Gaara causing Gaara to fall over.

"SHH!! Gaara!"

Gaara just laughed.

"No one's gonna hear. Jeez don't get your panties in a knot Naruto."

"Hay I don't wear panties!"

Gaara just laughed at him. Naruto got off of Gaara and sat back down were he was before.

"Your so mean Gaara."

"Awww. Hearing you say that makes me want to hug you!"

Naruto just glared at him. Gaara laughed and ruffled up Naruto's hair.

_____________________________after school______________________________

"Don't worry Naruto he'll come back." Gaara said as he walked beside Naruto. He was going home with Naruto to do home work like every day. Naruto looks at Gaara.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Gaara tapped his finger on his temple. Naruto sighed.

"I thought I told you not to read my thoughts." Naruto said as he pointed a finger at Gaara.

Gaara shrugged at him.

"I was curious about what you were thinking"

Naruto frowned at him.

"What? You looked so sad I really wanted to know." Gaara said as he poked Naruto on the forehead.

"I didn't look sad."

"Yes you did."

Naruto just huffed.

"don't worry. Itachi's strong. He cant die that easily. This war wont kill him."

"Gaara …thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

They both laughed and made their way to Naruto's house.

__________________________Naruto's house____________________________

Gaara collapsed onto Naruto's couch.

"Jeez you live to far away from the school." he said as he stretched.

"Hay Gaara, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the couch next to Gaara.

"Sure I guess."

"Why aren't you in the war?"

"Oh. I am to young."

"Your 1000 yrs old. I don't really think that your young any more."

"Well I guess your right but Itachi saved me from having to go. Come to think about it Itachi is 1028 years old this year. It's 2010 right?"

"Yes, why didn't he want you to go to war?"

"Because of two reasons, 1: he wants me to watch after you, and 2: I like his brother and he wants me to make sure he doesn't do any thing stupid."

"Oh, better not tell Sasuke, he hates his brother."

"no he doesn't."

Naruto looks at Gaara and tilts his head to the side.

"He's not sure anymore. Itachi has tried to talk to him and they did get close once and Itachi put the memory of the hole father thing into Sasuke's mind and it confused Sasuke."

"So he'll listen to Itachi if he tried to talk to him?"

"Yes, he wants to know the truth the real truth. He doesn't believe what the elders of the village have told him."

"Sasuke must be going crazy! I mean living so long with out knowing. Wait how did the elders of the village know that he was a vampire. He's what? The same age of Itachi?"

"Actually no. Sasuke is the same age as me."

"Huh? But how?"

"After the hole incident with Sasuke seeing his brother over the dead body's of their parents he ran and tried to tell someone but Itachi killed them. Itachi tried very hard to talk some since into him but he wouldn't listen, you know how hard headed he is. Well he ended up falling off a cliff and dieing."

"but how is he…."

"A vampire? Well Itachi found his body and buried Sasuke and then a few years later he was reincarnated into a different family. Well when Itachi felt his brother he stole him and waited until he was older and then turned him into a vampire so he wouldn't lose him again. But that's when the village elders found out and kidnapped Sasuke, feed him some stupid crap and made him hate Itachi."

"But how does he remember his past life?"

"When Itachi turned Sasuke he gave Sasuke's memory to him of his past life. But when he was going to tell him what really happened the ass hole elders stuck their noses in and kid napped Sasuke. So know he doesn't know the truth."

"But how did the elders live this long?"

"When they kid knapped him Sasuke fought to get away from them and kinda bit them and it turned them, but because of how old they were it affected them badly. See they have no powers, they aren't all that strong and no one's killed them because every one thinks that we need some people to help run the village and why not old useless vampire? Their stupid."

"……"

Naruto sat there thinking for a long time until his stomach growled and snapped him out of his thoughts.

Gaara laughed at him.

"You sound hungry." he said as he poked Naruto's stomach.

"I think so." Naruto said as he stood up and looked at Gaara.

"Gaara um… would you…"

"Yes I'll spend the night."

"Thanks. I don't really want to be alone."

"Would you like me to spend the night until Itachi gets back?"

"Would you?!"

Gaara nods his head.

"YEY!!"

Naruto jumps up and down until his stomach growls again.

"I think you need to go and feed the monster." Gaara said. (A/N: When Gaara talks about Naruto's monster it's his stomach) Naruto laughed.

"I think your right." Naruto agreed.

Gaara stood up and walked to the front door.

"I need to go hunt if I'm staying."

"Ok!"

And with that Gaara went to go feed and Naruto went and made some ramen for his "Monster".

_______________________________A few hours later_______________________

Gaara walked into Naruto's house to see no sign of Naruto.

"Naruto?" Gaara called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Naruto yelled back.

Gaara walked into the kitchen to see Naruto washing his dishes. Naruto turned and smiled at him.

"Naruto I brought some one who wanted to see you." Gaara said from the door way of the kitchen.

"Who?" Naruto asked. But instead of answering Naruto Gaara moved away from the door way and there stood Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Itachi's younger brother.

"I think he should come back when Itachi has come back." Naruto said as he turned away from them.

"Naruto…… I can't wait…I need to know. Please!" Sasuke said as he stood beside Gaara.

"I don't……I don't know if I can." Naruto said in a whisper.

Sasuke and Gaara both watched Naruto as he trembled. Gaara walked up and pulled Naruto's face into his chest and tried to calm his friend. Sasuke walked up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looks at Sasuke with teary eyes.

"Please…I want to be able to love my brother again." Sasuke said.

Naruto started to cry as he looked at Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he smiled at Naruto.

* * *

_living room_

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara sat down on the small couch while Naruto sat in the chair in front of them. Naruto looked at Both of them.

"Are you sure you want to hear the story?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied ready to finally hear the real truth.

Naruto nodded and told him the story that Itachi told him. Naruto watched Sasuke's face as he told the story. Sasuke was listing to every thing Naruto had to say. When Naruto was done Sasuke had a bunch of questions. So Gaara told him his story. When story time was over Sasuke looked to the ground. Naruto and Gaara watched him.

"These stories……their way different than what I was told by the elders." Sasuke said when he finally looked up.

Naruto and Gaara nodded.

"They didn't want you to know the truth." Naruto said. Naruto looked at the clock. It was 2:50 a.m. "Hay you guys, I think we all should get some sleep. We all have school tomorrow."

Sasuke and Gaara both nodded. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Hay um Naruto…" Sasuke started but didn't finish and Naruto smiled at him.

"Yes you can spend the night, If you want you stay until Itachi get back if you would like." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.

"R-really?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"but I hope you don't mind sharing the bed with Gaara, I only have one extra room." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Gaara both blushed but agreed. Naruto showed them to the room and said goon night and went to bed. Sasuke and Gaara slipped into the bed.

"Gaara… do you think Itachi will still want to teach me how to use my powers?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder to Gaara.

"Yes I do." Gaara replied.

"I wonder if he hates me." Sasuke said more to himself but Gaara heard him.

Gaara rolled over so Sasuke's back was to his chest and pulled Sasuke to him. Sasuke squeaked when he felt Gaara do this. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and put his nose to Sasuke's neck.

"Your brother loves you and he wants you to be his brother again. He made you a Vampire so you could be his brother for ever." Gaara said.

Sasuke rolled over so he was looking Gaara in the face.

"I guess your right. How long will the war last?" Sasuke asked.

"No one knows. Itachi said that he'll try to write to Naruto."

"oh…" was all of Sasuke's tired reply. Sasuke soon after fell asleep in Gaara's arms.

Gaara pulled the sleeping Sasuke towards him and held him close.

"I'll be here for you all the way Sasuke."

* * *

(A/N: Gaara's so sweet! I want a Gaara! Now for chapter 4.…..? I don't know… but I will write it! Or die trying! But I'm not really going to die, if I died then there wouldn't be an end, and we all know that that would suck!) (2091 words)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Cherry blossoms)**

**Chapter 4**

'**Letters from a lover to a lover'**

Naruto was walking home from the store when he saw that he had mail in his mail box. Naruto opened it and saw the letter he had been waiting for. Naruto grabbed it and ran into the house. Gaara and Sasuke ,who were on the couch talking, Watched as Naruto ran into the house and ran up the stairs to his room shutting his door in the process. Sasuke looked at Gaara.

"Letter from Itachi." Gaara said.

____________________________The letter _________________________________

Dear Naruto,

In the moon I see your face. Even though the battle grows closer I can't seem to concentrate on training. You keep popping into my mind . I really miss you. We all can smell death as the wolves come closer. Some times when I look at the stars I think of you and of what you are doing. Are you looking at the same stars Naruto? Do you see the same moon? Do you miss me as much as I miss you ? I want to hear your voice, see your eyes, touch your face, I want to be with you. Naruto do you cry for me as I cry for you?

Love, Itachi

____________________________Naruto_____________________________________

Naruto looks down at the paper he just read and watched as a tear fell onto it. He missed Itachi even more now. And Itachi missed him to. Naruto wished that he was a vampire so he could fight by Itachi's side. But he knew he couldn't.

___________________________Itachi_______________________________________

Itachi was looking at the moon thinking of Naruto when someone walked up to him and handed him a letter. Itachi took it and nodded thanks to the vampire and the vampire walked off. Itachi looked at the letter and saw that it was from Naruto. His heart gave a little squeeze as he opened it and started reading it.

___________________________The letter____________________________________

Dear Itachi,

The moon looks sad. Even the stars look sad. I can no longer cry. My eyes have grown red and puffy and can longer produce tears . Though my heart still cries. My heart misses you. How can I see the same moon? The same stars? When I'm facing death in a few days? I wish that you were beside me or that I was beside you. I hate being away from you and your heart. How can I not cry for you? But I am not the only one that misses you it seems. Your little brother misses you as well.

Love, Naruto

_____________________________End of letter_______________________________

Itachi looked at the paper as a tear fall on to the paper. Naruto missed him too! Itachi was both happy and sad. He knew this war was going to be longer now. But he had hope. Naruto and his brother Sasuke were waiting for him. It would have made him happy to know that but war was drawing closer. Death was breathing down their necks and Itachi had a feeling that it would not end well. But he had to see Naruto, but what if he died in this battle and Naruto wasted his life waiting on him to never return? Itachi couldn't do that to Naruto and Itachi knew right then and there, when he pulled out the piece of paper that he was going to do something that he really didn't want to do.

____________________________Naruto ___________________________________

Naruto looked down at the paper that Gaara had given him from Itachi and stared at it. Itachi couldn't do this to him! Not right now! He couldn't stand being alone! Not again! Naruto threw the paper across the room and ran to his room. Gaara picked up the paper and read it.

____________________________The letter___________________________________

Dear Naruto,

Never are we going to ever be together. We can't do it with out hurting other people. You need to move on and to forget about me as I will forget about you. I hope to never see you again in my life or yours.

~Itachi

_______________________ _End letter___________________________________

Gaara looked at the letter disbelieving. It did not sound like something Itachi would say. Gaara damn well knew that Itachi loved Naruto. 'What the hell was Itachi thinking!?' Gaara then noticed something on the back of the note. Gaara flipped it over and saw that it was a bunch of numbers. Gaara took the note to His room that he and Sasuke were sharing and sat down at the desk. Sasuke came up behind Gaara and read the letter.

"WTF! How could Itachi say that! It doesn't sound like Itachi at all!" Sasuke said.

"Exactly…" Gaara said as he looked at the letter.

"Exactly? Exactly what?"

"It doesn't sound like Itachi. Itachi's doing something and I think the number so the back have some thing to do with it. Though I have no idea what they mean."

"A code maybe?"

"Seams like it. But I'm not sure."

"What are we going to do? Is Itachi lying? Or has he gone insane?"

"I'm not sure. I need a few days to figure it out. Can you keep Naruto from killing him self while I try and de-code this?"

"Sure leave it to me." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

Gaara looked back at the paper, back at the numbers.

___________________________The numbers__________________________

.20.15.-9.-.-25.15.21.º 2.21.20.-9.-.-.4.-20.8.5.-.7.8.20.-15.6.-25.15.21.-.9.14.7.-.-.-.9.14.7.-6.15.18.-13.5.° .19.5.-..14.4.° 25.15.21.-1.18.5.-13.25.-.-1.14.4.-13.25.-.19.° 25.15.21.-1.18.5.-13.25.-.°

* * *

Gaara looked one more time at the numbers. 'What the hell could they mean!?' Gaara knew that it would take a long while and he hoped that Naruto could hold on until he did. Gaara then went on his way trying every way he could to de-code the mystery of Itachi's weird behavior. Gaara knew that he needed to do this for Naruto. He couldn't stand seeing him cry and be sad, not again.

* * *

(A/N: … I'm so horrible! God I hate my self though it is a good story but it's so sad?!…any who what to do for the next?)( 1002 words)


	5. Chapter 5

**(Cherry blossoms)**

**Chapter 5**

'**Mischievous wolf'**

'_Ring ring' "Saku."_

"It's me Gaara."

"_Undead means that your still alive. A heart beats even after death, as long as it still gets blood"_

"Your only dead when your heart stops."

"_What's the mission?"_

"A code"

"_Which kind?"_

"Numbers, dashes, and periods"

"_hmmm. Sounds like a code they used in the 900's"_

"Can you decode it?"

"_Hmm…"*papers rustle* "I might, and I might not."_

"I need a yes or a no."

"_Listen I don't have answer for you yet. Do you know how many books there are?"_

"Don't have much time Saku. Naruto can only go on for so much longer."

"_Naruto? Kuubi Naruto?"_

"Yes."

"_Let me guess. Itachi?"_

"How did you-"

"_Gaara really come on it's me. Any way just send me the code and I'll try and decode it for you."_

"I want to help."

"_So I should make a bed for you?"_

"Yes I want to be able to help figure out what the code means."

"_Or you know we both could share the bed.."_

"Saku.."

"_I know.. Be here tomorrow.."_

"Right." *Click* The phone call ends. Gaara hangs up the phone and writes a letter and puts it on the bed and starts packing some clothes.

'_Hold on Naruto. Stay strong.'_

_____________________________School____________________________________

Naruto sighs he hated PE. Yet there he was running with the rest of the students. This was the only class that Sasuke and Naruto didn't have together so Naruto let his mind wonder to Itachi and about what he was getting ready to do. War. Naruto didn't like the idea of war or any other kind of fighting, though he did get into fights every now and then. But they were for a good reason. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder as he stopped running. Naruto turned to see Kiba.

"Hello. You're the new kid right? Kiba's your name right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that's me." Kiba replied.

"Ok so what do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Um… I don't really need anything. It was just that you looked so sad that I wanted to come over and cheer you up." Kiba said.

"Uh… thanks but I'm fine." Naruto said as he started to walk away. He didn't feel right talking to Kiba. There was something weird about him that made his stomach crawl.

"Oh but you sure you don't need any one to talk to?" Kiba insisted.

"I have my friends." Naruto said as he walked back over to the class. Kiba frowned but slowly followed after Naruto, but made sure to study each step Naruto took and how Naruto's hips swayed like a girls when he walked. Kiba smiled, He knew, in his mind, that he was stalking his mate.

______________________________Finale Bell________________________________

Naruto walked out of the school after the finale bell went off and waited at the bottom of the steps for Sasuke. Naruto was playing with his jacket when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Naruto jumped and turned around to see Kiba behind him.

"What the hell! Why were you standing behind me!" Naruto asked.

"I was walking down the steps." Kiba said as he pointed over his shoulder towards the steps behind him.

"Oh." Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kiba asked as held out his hand.

"No." Naruto said as he pushed Kiba's hand away. Kiba frowned at him.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Because I can walk my self home." Naruto said glaring at him. Kiba glared back.

"What if I said that you had no choice?" Kiba said as he grabbed Naruto's wrist in an iron grip.

"L-Let me go!" Naruto yelled.

"Your coming home with me." Kiba said.

"No he's not." Came a voice from behind Kiba.

Before Kiba could even react A hand shot into view and grabbed Kiba's wrist and broke it causing him to yelp in pain and also let go of Naruto's wrist. Naruto moved away from Kiba and Sasuke appeared behind him and put a gentle hand on to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at him frightened from what Kiba tried to do. Sasuke was death glaring at Kiba.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked not even taking his eyes off of Kiba, who was gripping his wrist in pain glaring back at Sasuke.

"I-I don't know. My wrist really hurts." Naruto said as he tried to hold back his tears. Sasuke looks down at Naruto and sees Naruto cry a little. Sasuke looks back at Kiba.

"Leave mutt." Sasuke said to Kiba.

"You can't keep me away from Naruto Leach." Kiba replied.

"Like hell I can't." Sasuke said.

"He's meant to be my mate." Kiba said.

"Think again. He's already been claimed." Sasuke said as he smirked at Kiba.

"Oh by who?" Kiba asked clearly getting annoyed.

"By a vampire and a very powerful vampire at that." Sasuke said.

"You have no proof of this!" Kiba said as he looked Naruto up and down.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's neck of his orange turtleneck down and Kiba saw the two little puncture wounds. Kiba gasped and glared at Sasuke again.

"Doesn't matter from what I hear Itachi's in the war. So he can't stop me from taking his little Naruto." Kiba said

"I will make sure you don't ever set a hand on Naruto again." Sasuke threatened.

Kiba huffed and turned into a wolf and looked at Naruto, winked at him, and went on his way into the woods. Naruto sat down on the bottom step and started crying. Sasuke crouched down and carefully took Naruto's hand and examined His wrist. It wasn't broken but it was sprained. Sasuke picked Naruto up and flash stepped to Naruto's house were Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed and Sasuke laid down with him, cuddling him until Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke got up and went into his room and read the note he found on the bed.

______________________The note______________________________________

Sasuke,

I went to Saku's. We're going to try and decode the code. Saku told me that she got some news that Werewolves were moving toward the town. Stay safe and please make sure Naruto doesn't get close to them. I love you.

~Gaara

_____________________End of note_____________________________________

Sasuke looks at the note. "Oops to late Gaara. But I will protect Naruto." Sasuke said as he put the note down. He then walked back into Naruto's room and stopped dead in in his tracks. Naruto was gone.

_______________________END_____________________________________

(A/N: ok so this chapter is done so yeah I phail I know….) (1103 words)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'**Blue teary eyes'**

Last chapter!

_Sasuke looks at the note. "Oops to late Gaara. But I will protect Naruto." Sasuke said as he put the note down. He then walked back into Naruto's room and stopped dead in in his tracks. Naruto was gone._

* * *

Sasuke looked around the room and saw that Naruto's window was open. The stench of wolf was in the room. 'Damn.' Sasuke thought as he jumped out of the window and tried to fallow the stench of dog that was on the trees around Naruto's house. 'Hold on Naruto'

* * *

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara jumps as he turns around. And looks at the female in front of him.

"What is it Saku?" Gaara asked.

"Good news and bad news."

"Ok?"

"You need to go help Sasuke. Kiba got him and I De-coded it. Take this copy to Naruto I have to do something. NOW GO!" Saku said as she pushed Gaara out the door. He didn't need to be told twice, he was off on to his way towards Naruto's house. 'hope I'm not to late…'

* * *

Once Gaara got to Naruto's house he didn't go in. He didn't have to he could smell the wolf. He ran off towards the woods behind Naruto's house. And stopped to see Sasuke standing there.

"Took you long enough."

* * *

Saku ran as fast at she could. Even with it being the thickest part of the woods she could make her way around the trees. She looks over at the person beside her. He was keeping up with her well enough so she sped up some. They had to get out of the woods.

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara walk up to a clearing but stayed in the tree line so they couldn't be seen. Sasuke tilted his head up and sniffed the air.

"Yeah he's in there all right and that huge guard dog doesn't look nice." Sasuke said as he eyed the huge white dog in front of the large building.

"an old abandon Insane asylum? Why here?" Gaara asked as he looked over the building.

"Well why not? It's in the middle of the woods and in a place where no one could hear your screams." Sasuke said as Gaara looks at him.

"Screams?"

"Well yeah this asylum was built for doctors to experiment on the people who ended up here."

"How do you know?"

Sasuke looks at him. "You of all people should know I can see ghosts."

"Oh yeah."

Just then they hear a scream. A scream that they knew all to well.

* * *

Naruto wakes up and looks around him self. He was tied down to what looked like an old hospital bed. He tried to pull him self free but he was tied down very well. He tried again and heard a chuckle from a corner of the room.

"W-Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Scared Naru-kun?" The voice asked from the corner.

"L-Let m-me go!" Naruto yelled at the person. Just then Kiba walked out of the shadows of the corner and walked toward Naruto.

"S-stay away!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get free.

"No use Naruto. And scream all you want no one can hear you."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because Naruto I love you."

"No! I don't love you! I love Itachi!" Naruto yelled at him but just ended up getting slapped in the face.

"You will love me! Or should I just take your heart for me to love?" Kiba asked as he held up a scalpel.

Naruto screamed when he saw the scalpel.

* * *

They were all ready in the building and was headed toward the door when they heard Kiba walking around. No doubt walking around the bed. They could hear Naruto crying and the ripping of clothing and Naruto scream again.

Just as Kiba was going to cut Naruto's heart out he heard rather than saw the door bust open. Kiba looked at the two intruders and glared at them.

"Your no going to stop me! I will have his heart one way or another!" Kiba said.

"No you wont we're going to stop you." Gaara said as he took a step closer to Kiba.

"He belongs with Itachi." Sasuke said as he too took a step toward Kiba.

"Stay back or I'll kill him!" Kiba said as he held the scalpel over Naruto's chest. Naruto screamed again and Gaara and Sasuke took another step toward him. Kiba slashes Naruto's chest open and Naruto screams and Gaara runs over to Kiba and knocks the scalpel out of his hand, and Sasuke runs over to Naruto and tries to stop the bleeding.

Kiba pushed Gaara into a wall. Gaara pushed off the wall and kicks Kiba in the face. Kiba rubs his chin and then runs over to Gaara, kicking him through the wall Knocking Gaara out. Sasuke run at Kiba and Kiba had picked up the scalpel and shoved it in to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke feel to the floor as his stomach started to heal. Kiba grabbed Sasuke and Gaara and tied them together to a pipe with chains. Gaara had woken up by this time and tried to get lose but failed. Kiba laughed at him.

"No use Gaara. I told you that I would have his heart!" Kiba said as he walked back to the slowly dieing Naruto and pulled open the incision on his chest. He slowly reached his hand into his chest and…

"I don't think you should do that." Said a female voice from the door way.

Kiba looked over at her. "Oh and why not? Like you can stop …….. Me….."

Kiba looked at the man behind the female and gulped. 'He's bigger than I thought.'

Itachi walked into the room and walked over to Kiba with red glowing eyes.

"S-stop or …I-I'll kill h-him!" Kiba said as he backed up a little.

Itachi kept walking toward him. Kiba ran at him and kicked him in the chest , only to get a broken ankle. Kiba fell to the ground and clutched at his ankle. Itachi bent down and grabbed Kiba by the throat and made him look at him.

"You were nave to have thought that you could take my mate." Itachi all but hissed at him.

Kiba just shivered as he heard what Itachi said. His eyes opened his as wide as he could when Itachi gripped his neck harder and harder until ….. CRACK! Itachi dropped the body of the now dead Kiba and walked over to the dieing Naruto.

"Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry." Itachi said as he bit Naruto's neck and then bit his own hand and made Naruto drink his blood. Itachi then untied Naruto and picked him up and held him. Gaara, Sasuke, and Saku walked over to him and looked at Naruto. They all stood there and watched as Naruto died in Itachi's arms.

* * *

(A/N: ok it's over no more. Stop reading. Oh stop crying. No you can't make me! FINE!

* * *

Itachi was working on his computer when yellow hair flooded his vision. Itachi moved back some so the owner of the yellow hair could sit of his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Itachi I'm bored!" The owner of the yellow hair whined.

Itachi rolled his and started to tickle the boy in front of him. The boy started to cry as he begged for Itachi to stop. Itachi chuckled as he stopped.

"That was mean!" The boy whined.

"No it wasn't." Itachi replied.

"Yes it was.." Itachi kissed the boy in front of him to make him stop whining.

"Naruto you know I hate it when you whine like that." Itachi said. The boy in front of him gave him a really big grin.

"I know that's why I do it!" Naruto said as he giggled.

Itachi traced his finger over the scar on Naruto's chest. He had hoped that it would have disappeared when Naruto became a vampire but it hadn't. But to Itachi Naruto was his queen of the night.

* * *

(A/N: ok this is the real end. And if you were all wondering Saku tis meh (^ - ^ ) )


End file.
